


Kicked In The Ass Once Again

by deanandsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, S12E19, Tag, sam and dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 10:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: Castiel prances off with his new charge and ditches his supposedly best friends for the umpteenth time!





	Kicked In The Ass Once Again

The first to stir was Dean.  
The park was still immersed in darkness and he squinted through unfocused eyes, looking for his brother. Sam was stretched out on the grassy ground a few yards away.  
Pulling himself to his feet, he cursed the angel. Whatever mojo he'd used to knock him out had been potent and his head was buzzing.

“Sam. Hey. Wake up, dude,” he called shaking his brother's arm. “You okay? You broke a wooden bench in half with your back, man. You're not gonna tell me it's not at least bruised. That winged fucker didn't think to look you over before he took off with his new BBF and her baby bump.””

“Head hurts” Sam slurred turning towards his brother. “And yeah, my back's killing me but I've had worse.”  
“C'mon. We gotta get out of here. Right next to heaven's door isn't the best place to take a nap. Any of those douchey angels could have appeared and taken us out for good.”

Leaning on each other for support, the Winchesters made their way towards the Impala, flopping down gratefully onto her leather seats.

“That went well, “ Dean moaned, resting his head on the steering wheel”  
“Yeah. Cass and Kelly off playing mom and dad to Lucifer's little angel. How many times is that now that Cass has ditched us for something or someone else?”  
“Usually for heaven and angels and this time's no different,” Dean agreed.

“I'd say we're on our own again, Dean. Cass is off on his new mission, mom barely acknowledges we exist, Mick has deserted too, and the BMOL certainly don't love us.”

Dean turned the key and the engine roared into life.  
“We're where we've always been, Sammy. Just you and me. And baby here.” He clapped a hand on the dashboard of the classic car.

 

“I miss him, you know, “ Sam said wistfully.  
“Who?”  
“Bobby. He was always there for us. Never let us down.”

“Yeah. He was the best. I hope he's enjoying himself up in heaven. If anyone deserves to, he does.”

“What now?” Sam asked, all business again.  
“Fuck if I know,“ Dean cursed. “Whatever happens, as long as we've got each other's back, we'll get through.”  
“I hope that's gonna be enough,” Sam replied.  
“It will be, has to, but then if we're slated to get taken out, we go together. You in, Sammy?”

“Always, Dean.”

The end


End file.
